Ancient Heroes
by A Lady In Pink
Summary: Sonic and the gang find a book and they figure out Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have ancesters from a royal blood line called the 'Sacred Brotherhood'. There is one more brother and he's very close to them. They need to find him fast. Shad/Amy, Sil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first story here. So I hope you like it. I do not own Sonic, nor am I getting paid for this.**

It was the 17 hundreds. The screams of lost souls were just out side of the cave. Three people hid inside a dim cave.

"Brother, what shall we do? In just moments, the guards of the enemy will surly find us and for cretin kill us." One of them said.

"I am not sure. But if anyone knows, it's our eldest." He replied.

"For cretin, we shall die." The eldest said.

"What?!" The others screamed.

"But it will not be the end of us. We shall sleep now, but one day, we shall be reborn into a new world. A world where we will fulfill the prophecy. And we will emerge victorious." He explained.

"But how brother?" the youngest asked.

"With the help of the emeralds, we will cast our souls in these caves, and we will be reborn. When we are, we will not have our memories of this time. Once we all join together with the seven soul emeralds, only then, we shall remember. Shall you join me?" he asked.

"Yes." The second oldest said.

"Yes." The second youngest said.

"Yes." The youngest answered.

"Good. Now let us join hands." He ordered. They joined hands, and they concentrated their powers into the emeralds.

"Oh great Gods, give us your powers so we can once again be reborn into the new world and fulfill the prophecy you created us to do." The eldest recited. The emeralds began to glow even brighter and rose off the ground. The siblings felt surging power running up and down their bodies. Then, their souls left them and vanished.

"Over here. We heard voices over here." A guard yelled to his men. When they found the siblings, they were already dead. They all crowded around them.

"There is no wounds sir. What do you think happened to them?" A guard asked his boss.

"No clue. Maybe suicide. As long as they're dead." He replied. They all hauled the bodies back to town. Unaware of what they had done.

**Okay, that was the prologue. I'll up date in a bit. Please give me good reviews.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello my beloved fans. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm working on the up coming chapter. It's almost finished. Before that, I have a poll up. The decision of it will determine the theme of the up coming story I plan on making. I want your honest opinion. I love you all. Thanks for your loyalty. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Books

**Hi. So I hope you like it. I do not own Sonic, nor am I getting paid for this.**

**Present Day**

It was a normal day in Mobius when the heroes of their world were at none other than the library.

"Thanks again guys for coming with me to the library." Tails repeated.

"Again, your welcome. The days have been passing by slowly since Eggman's disappearance. We had nothing better to do." Sonic said.

"Yeah, plus you're our friend Tails. It's our job to help you." Amy said. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Cream, and Erin **(OC) **all came with Tails to the library to dig up history on the chaos emeralds. They had towers of books that failed to give them any information on their task on the tables. Suddenly, a yell came from one of the rows.

"Guys! Get over here!" Erin yelled. Everyone rushed over to where she was. They saw her holding a book wide open in shock.

"Guys, listen to this." She started. " It has be know that in the mid 17 hundreds, during the French Revolution, there was a royal blood line known as the 'Sacred Brotherhood' who inhabited these royal gems that gave them all power. In counting, there are seven of them. Each had it's own color. Before they died, they cast their souls in the sacred cave of memories. So that one day, four very special children would carry on the prophecy that they could not finish." They all stared at her.

"What does that have to do with us?" Shadow asked.

"There's a picture, look." Erin said, handing them the book. They all gathered around the photo. The bottom half of the picture was burned away, but the top half remained. Showing only three of the brothers. One of them was a tall blue hedgehog. The other was a black hedgehog with red streaks. The last one was a silver hedgehog with a funny quill style. The weird part was, the three brothers looked just like Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"Erin, what does this mean?" Silver asked.

"It means you're them. You're the incarnations of them. You guys are three of the four sacred brothers." Erin explained. "Too bad the bottom half was burned away. Cause that's where the fourth brother is sitting."

"Does it say anything else? Like names?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Amy said, holding the book, "the first son's **(Shadow)** name was Marcus, the second son's **(Sonic)** name was Isaac, the third son's **(Silver)** name was Simon, and the fourth and youngest son's name was Eden. Apparently they were all adopted into the same family, but all had equivalent power." Amy passed it back to Erin.

"Is there a picture of the youngest guy?" Shadow asked.

"No, this was the only one that survived the war. Everything else was burned down along with their house. You should feel lucky enough that this picture almost survived." Erin said.

"Do you know anything else?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"What do I look like to you? A historian?! This is the only book about them as far as I can see. And the only thing on them is their names, when they were born and when they died, where they lived, and this portrait of them. If you guys want to go on a wild goose chase and find Eden, you guys go nuts." Erin mocked. She slammed the book shut and placed it on the table.

"Maybe if I do a bit a research on my computer, I can find out more about Eden." Tails suggested.

"You have fun. I'm going to go home and lie down. Leaning over books has given me cramps in my neck." Erin said, walking away. Amy picked up the book and opened it to the picture and stared at it.

"Why do I have a feeling that I know these people?" Amy asked her self silently, tracing her fingers around the photo. "Not by their physical features, but by their souls."

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. Hope its good. Here are the Oc's file for this chapter.**

Name: Erin the Hedgehog

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Race: Hedgehog

Hair: Peach

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Tan

Height: 5'7 Weight: 110

Top: Blue tank top w/ Pink vest

Bottoms: Pink skirt w/ gold trim

Shoes: Looks like Silver's but blue is pink

Love interest: Silver

Uniqueness: She has powers like Silver, but her glow is pink

Backround: She was born in an orphanage and was adopted by a wealthy family at the age of five. She was a beautiful child. She was given everything she ever wanted just by asking for it once. She was given the best clothes, toys, everything her heart desired. Yet she found no joy in life because her parents and their friends thought of her as just a toy to show off to everyone. It wasn't her they loved, but it was her beauty. Her personality and feelings meant nothing to them. As long as she looked pretty and smiled for their friends, they would giver her everything she wanted. The children at school never talked to her because she was so rich and they were scared of her power. If she were angry enough, everything would glow pink and go flying around the room, even children. If her parents would forget about her and try to make her forgive them by giving her a new toy, she would make it's head rip off and say 'It's broken… so I don't want it anymore.' She was naturally silent as a child, until she met Silver at the age of seven. He was her light at the end of the dark tunnel. He taught her how to laugh, have fun, and just be happy. He gave her a reason to wake up everyday, breath in and out. They grew up together and they slowly but surly fell in love with one another.

Name: Katie-Su the Hedgehog

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Hedgehog

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Fur: Red-Orange

Height: 5'6 Weight: 109

Top: Black t-shirt

Bottoms: Black skinny jeans

Shoes: Black combat boots

Love interest: Sonic

Uniqueness: She is a great mechanic

Backround: She was born with only a father to look after her. Her mother died giving birth to her. She started her interest for mechanics at the age of six when she hung out at her father's car shop. She was unusually great at it and began to fix cars at the age of eight. She created her own extreme gear at the age of eleven. When her father asked her what her secret was and how she had the skills of a pro. mechanic, she said that they talk to her. He thought that she was kidding, but she was dead serious. It's not like they talk about their favorite colors, they just send her feelings and she suddenly knows what it is, what it does, and what to do with it. It's not just cars, basically anything that is broken she can fix. Stop lights, computers, ect. And she can also make it do whatever she wanted it to. Such as she can make a broken ATM spit out a million dollars worth of cash. Fortunately, she doesn't do that. She became buds with Tails when she was fourteen and met Sonic. She has strong feelings for him but doesn't tell anyone. He has feelings for her too, but he tells himself he doesn't.


	4. The Trip

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I don't own Sonic, Sega does. Here are the ages of the characters involved in the story so far.**

**Sonic: 21**

**Shadow: 21 (I decided to let him age.)**

**Silver: 20**

**Amy: 19**

**Tails: 15**

**Cream: 14**

_**Amy's POV:**_

I slowly awoke from my pink bed and looked at the clock on my nightstand. 1:30 it read. I spent the entire night and some of the morning researching with Tails and the rest and didn't go to bed until 4 o'clock in the morning. I unwillingly got out of bed and headed for the shower. After that I started to get dressed. I decided to change my fashion style five years ago since all I wore was a red dress, now I had a variety of clothing. Today, wore a pink halter that had a red-jeweled heart on the left side of my chest, black skinny jeans, black high heels, and four silver bracelets on my right wrist. My quills have grown out since I was a child. They now go down to my mid back and are quite wavy. I put on a little make up, purple eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, and a little blush. Suddenly my cell started to ring. I read the caller ID that had the name 'Tails' on in it. I flipped open the phone and put it up against my ear.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" I said casually.

"Nothing much. I'm calling because I talked to Shadow this morning about the book. He said since I was pretty much obsessed with this, that we should go to were they lived." He explained briefly.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Paris, France. The house they lived in was burned, but some of their things were recovered from the fire. Maybe if we go see the things, it will give us some sort of clue to who Eden is. We're leaving tonight and we're going to stay there for a week or two; I already got us tickets so don't worry. Just meet us at the air port at 5, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, sure. Who's coming with us?"

"Me, you, Sonic, Silver, Cream, Erin, Katie-Su, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow. So are you coming?" My heart thumped. For a while, I had begun to have feelings for that black hedgehog. Sonic made it very clear to me a couple of years ago that we would never be an item, so I gave up on him. It was only a year ago when I discovered my true feelings for Shadow. I never had or maybe never will gather the courage to confess my feelings to him. I'm too afraid of being shot down by him, like he had done to so many other girls that liked him. I never gave him a sign of my feelings for him so he doesn't have the slightest clue. How I wish I could tell him and he would return my feelings.

"Amy? Are you still there?" Tails asked on the other end. I almost forgot that I was talking to him.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah sure I'll come with you guys." I replied.

"Good, I'll see you at 5 then." He said.

"Yeah, bye." I flipped my phone shut and put it in my purse. I went under my bed and pulled out a red suitcase and placed it on my bed. I put a two weeks worth of clothing in there, a few books, my iPod, and my toiletries. I zipped it shut and put it by the door. That took less than two hours. I sat on my black leather couch and began to read my poetry book.** (These poems are strictly from the Internet. I don't own them)**

_People want the truth_

_People say that they want the truth_

_But when you give it to them, it gives them pain_

_They blame the truth on you_

_They ask you questions but there is nothing to explain_

_That person gets so badly hurt_

_They suffer from the truth and cry_

_It makes you think, I hurt them, because I told them the truth_

_And if I did not I would of felt guilty, of telling a lie_

_The truth can be painful_

_Whether you build a bridge and get over it, it is up to you_

_But when someone tells you the truth and it hurts_

_Don't blame them because that's the right thing for them to do_

It was true. The truth can really damage people. I flipped a few pages and read another poem.

_I love you Mommy_

_Johnny brought a gun to school,_

_He told his friends that it was cool,_

_And when he pulled the trigger back,_

_It shot with a great crack._

_Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,_

_I went to school, I got straight As', I even got the gold!_

_But Mommy, when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye,_

_I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry._

_When Johnny shot the gun, He hit me and another,_

_And all because Johnny, Got the gun from his older brother._

_Mommy, please tell Daddy; that I love him very much,_

_And please tell Chris; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush._

_And tell my little sister; that she is the only now,_

_And tell my dear sweet Grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now,_

_And tell my wonderful friends; that they always were the best,_

_Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better then the rest._

_Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,_

_And never to forget this, and please don't let this pass._

_Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one deserves this,_

_Mommy, warn the others, Mommy, I left without a kiss._

_And Mommy, tell the doctors; I know they really did try,_

_I think I even saw a doctor, trying not to cry._

_Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,_

_But Mommy, please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest._

_Mommy, I ran as fast as I could, when I heard that crack,_

_Mommy, listen to me if you would, I'm not coming back._

_I wanted to go to college; I wanted to try things that were new,_

_I guess I'm not going with Daddy, on that trip to the new zoo._

_I wanted to get married; I wanted to have a kid,_

_I wanted to be an actress, Mommy, I wanted to live._

_But Mommy, I'm must go now, the time is getting late,_

_Mommy, tell my boyfriend, I'm sorry, but I had to cancel the date._

_I love you Mommy, I always have, I know; you know it's true,_

_And Mommy all I wanted to say is, "Mommy, I love you"_

That poem always brought tears to my eyes. I flipped the pages again and stopped to read another poem.

_A Wish_

_I lie on the ground,_

_And stare into space,_

_The stars start to move,_

_Into the shape of your face._

_I see you there now,_

_Looking down at me,_

_With that cute little smile,_

_That I like to see._

_You say, "close your eyes",_

_"Tell me what you see",_

_I see only two people,_

_Just you and me._

_We're walking the shoreline,_

_With our feet getting wet,_

_The horizon turns pink,_

_As the sun starts to set._

_We make love through the night,_

_On that white sandy shore,_

_Then I hold you while thinking,_

_I could want nothing more._

_Oh I wish I could be,_

_In that one special place,_

_As I lie on the ground,_

_And I stare into space..._

That poem made me think about Shadow and I. Us ever becoming an item was only wishful thinking. He was a silent, cool, calm guy. He would never be interested in a flawed, noisy, irritating girl like me. How I wish that he could like me despite my flaws. I kept reading for another hour before I realized I should be heading for the airport. I grabbed my suitcase headed outside. I put it in the trunk of my black 1967 Impala **(I wish I had a car like that)** and began to drive away. When I reached the freeway, it was dead and quiet. I decided to put this baby at its full horsepower and zoomed down the freeway. I loved to hear my car's engine purr like a kitten. Once I reached the airport, I turned the car off, took out my suitcase, alarmed the car, and walked away. I saw Tails and the rest waiting for me at security.

"Took you long enough." Knuckles said.

"Sorry, lost track of time." I replied. Tails handed me my ticket and we went threw security. The stewardess told me I sat at A-12. I walked over to my seat and found that I was sitting next to Shadow. I moved across him and sat by the window. The pilot told us over the speaker to fasten our seatbelts and we were about to take off. Once we were in the air I took off my seatbelt and pulled out a book from my purse. Pride and Prejudice was written across the cover in fancy writing. I opened it up to the chapter I had previously read and began to read again. Without me knowing, Shadow leaned over to see what I was reading.

"You like Jane Austen?" He asked.

"Yes, very much. You read her writing?" I asked astounded that a guy like him would read a book that was read by mainly girls.

"Not all of them but yes, I do. I find her writing very intriguing." He replied.

"Me too, I love to read this book." I showed him the cover of my book and flipped to the page that showed a drawing of Elizabeth Bennet.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I asked.

"Perfectly tolerable, I daresay, but not handsome enough to tempt me." He quoted. I stared at him in shock.

"You can quote the book?!" I asked. He leaned closer and made eye contact with me.

"You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... and love... and love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." His quoted, his voice smooth as silk and was coated in warmth. My vision was trapped in his ruby orbs. My cheeks heated up when I realized that we were no more than 3 ½ inches apart. I could feel his breath fanning my face, it smelled of spice and mint. He leaned in to enclose the space between us before the plane shook, making our head bonk, completely destroying the moment. He sat properly back in his seat and started to play his iPod. I mentally slapped myself for even trying to attempt a stunt like that. He was just caught up in the moment; he probably would have stop the kiss as soon as it started. I went back to my book and slowly fell asleep.

_**Shadow's POV**_

I mentally punched myself for trying to kiss her. I probably disgust her now. I was entering her personal space and was letting my feelings for her get the better of me. It's just her presence, her aroma, her smile even is enough to drive me mad. When we finally have a discussion about something we have in common, I had to go and screw it up. If I actually kissed her, she probably would have slapped me, kicked me, or use mace on me. I was an idiot to ever consider her ever having feelings for me. I felt something lean on my shoulder. To my surprise, Amy fell asleep and was lying on my shoulder. My muscles relaxed and I stroked her quills. I can't believe that the faker turned her down. A beautiful girl such as herself deserved better than that. I certainly didn't deserve her. Us ever being together was just wishful thinking. I removed the armrest that separated us, pulled her to my chest, and kissed her forehead and laid my head on top of hers and fell asleep, trying to enjoy this rare moment.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Give me good reviews please.**


	5. The Arrival

**Hey, sorry this has taken so long to post up. My dad got rid of the computer in my room cause it broke down and has something wrong with the circuit board so it'll only stay awake for like two seconds after being turned on, and then it'll say it needs to be restarted. It keeps doing it over and over again so it's junk now. I couldn't recover everything from the computer, including this chapter, so I did all this by memory. Hope you enjoy it. I wish you luck on reading this. I don't on Sonic and crew, Sega does. And I based one of my OCs on someone else's from Deviantart, so she deserves some credit too.**

_**Amy's Dream:**_

_A young pink hedgehog stood at the tip of a cliff, looking over a vast metropolis. She wore a beautiful white dress that flowed like feathers in the wind, her quills laid gently by her shoulders, and her beauty would make men fall at their knees for her. However, despite, her beauty, her eyes had no life in them, her dress was stained with red blood, and the blood didn't belong to her. She mouthed something, but no words came out._

_Suddenly, the metropolis caught fire. The sky turned red, the sun turned black, and the Earth cracked and released a ploom of black smoke. The horrid black smoke took the shape of a monster. Out of the beast, two large eyes, a mouth with razor sharp teeth, and limbs formed. Finally, like a voice like silk, the girl said, "Master, I've returned to you."_

_**End of Amy's Dream**_

_**Amy's POV:**_

I woke with a start. My heart was beating fast, and I was slightly shaking. That was a terrifying dream. When I tried to get up, I realized I was bound down by something. Or in this case, someone. I looked up and saw Shadow's sleeping face, and his strong arms wrapped around me. I couldn't believe what position we were in. To prevent my self of dying of embarrassment if he woke up, I slowly wormed my way out of his arms. I sat straight and adjusted my shirt and hair. Then the Pilot made an announcement.

"Please excuse the interruption, but we should be landing in less than fifteen minutes, so sit tight." The voice said.

The man's voice made Shadow wake up. He slightly shook his head, crossed his arms, and turned he head around so he couldn't look at me. I'm not really sure what I did wrong, but I was too afraid to ask so I kept my eyes focused on my lap. After some jerking and impact on the ground, we finally landed. As soon as we were able to leave, Shadow shot right out of his chair and sped out of the airplane. Obviously I did something that made him mad, and he probably didn't want to see me for a while. With a sinking feeling in my chest, I got up and walked out of the plane.

Getting our stuff back from baggage claim took longer than I hoped, but once we were outside, I felt better with the cool air around me. Sonic and Tails hauled down three taxis, and Katie-Su, Erin, and Sliver took one. Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic took the next. And then Tails, Cream, Shadow, and I took the last. Of course my dumb luck would stick Shadow next to me. Cream got the front seat , Tails and I got the window seats, and Shadow got the middle. Though out the entire ride, Shadow wouldn't stop making faces like a fussy child. I tried to think of reasons why he didn't like me, and then it struck like a brick in the head. The almost kiss incident on the plane. I must disgust him. No one in their right mind would go along with what happened. What is wrong with me? I silently took a glance at him and saw his eyes were staring into nothingness. I slightly shifted my body to face him a bit and stared at his face, wondering what he was thinking. As I tilted my head a little, he then turned his head and looked at me. A silent gasp escaped my mouth as his red eyes widened faintly. I let out a shaky 'Hey' and he replied nervously 'Hi'. That just made the silence even worse. We kept glancing at each other and exchanging small smiles. I fiddled with my fingers while he seem to count the seams in his jeans. My Gød, could this get anymore awkward?

_**Shadow's POV:**_

Could this get anymore awkward? I start to woo her, try to kiss her, hold her in her sleep to only find out she left me, I give her the cold shoulder for no good reason, and then I can't even make a conversation with her. The Ultimate Life Form can save the world, but can't talk to a cute girl he likes. How pathetic of me. I glanced at her and saw her playing with her perfect fingers and biting her bottom lip. I probably make her uncomfortable. I let out a stressed sigh and threw my head back. Then the taxi came to a stop in front of an immensely large hotel. As we got out, I saw the group stare up at the building as they removed their things from the trunks of the cars.

"Tails, how can we even afford to stay here?" Erin asked.

"We can thank Shadow and Rouge for this. They pulled some strings with the Government and had them pay for this." Tails explained. Everyone turned their heads to either me or Rouge.

"You guys pulled this off?" Sonic questioned.

"Hey, being Special Agent of the Government has its perks." Rouge replied simply. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"This is so cool. We're in the fashion capital of the world and we also get this awesome hotel." Katie-Su said as she threw her arms up.

We all walked into the building, which was definitely bigger in the inside than outside. Tails and Sonic walked up to the big desk and got our keys.

"Okay, here are our arrangements." Sonic started. "Me and Tails are sharing, Cream and Erin are together, Rouge and Amy get a room together, so do Knuckles and Shadow, and Silver and Katie-Su are sharing. No complaining kids. Now skedaddle and find your rooms."

We each departed with our roommates. I took one last glance at Amy as she walked away with Rouge at her side. This trip is probably going to be more trouble than what it's worth.

_**Normal POV:**_

The young group found their rooms and began to settle down. Most of them fell asleep as soon as they touched the bed. Night had already fallen over the city and the lights had shined like stars. Amy was brushing her quills and removing her make up in front of the bathroom mirror. She felt a cold sensation come over her as she prepared herself for bed. As a chill went up her spine, she dropped her brush. She bent over and picked it up, as she sat up, she noticed something off. Her reflection didn't move with her. Amy's eyes widened in shock as her reflection gave her a sinister smile. She closed her eyes hard and counted to five. Once she opened her eyes, her reflection once again mimicked her movement. She lightly touched the mirror to make sure it was real. Her fingers came in contact with the glass and it was for sure real.

"Amy…" Rouge whispered from her bed. "Can you turn off the light already and go to sleep?"

Amy wasn't really sure what to say. For now, she was going to think it was just a dream and not say anything. Nonetheless, what she saw scared her. No amount of telling people would change that.

**All right. This is done. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'll try to be faster for the next chapter. But for now, this is all you get. Please review and be nice about it. I don't like criticism. Occasionally it's okay, cause it helps me. But other times, it's just plain mean.**


	6. Drinking and Walking

**It's been fun getting nice reviews. Thanks a bunch for the nice responses. Hope I haven't been keeping you all waiting too long. I don't own Sonic, Sega does. I also realized that Erin and Katie-Su, compared to the others are really young, so I'm changing their ages. And I forgot to list Knuckles and Rouge's age.**

**Rouge the Bat: 20**

**Knuckles the Echidna: 21 ½ **

**Erin the Hedgehog: 19**

**Katie-Su the Hedgehog: 20**

_**Two weeks later**_

**Normal POV:**

"Come on! Pretty please!" Sonic begged.

"No! I'm tired of it." Katie-Su said, crossing her arms.

"I'll be your best friend forever." Sonic promised.

"You're already my best friend and my answer is still no!" Katie-Su confirmed.

"One more time, please! It's awesome when you do it. Please!"

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll do it." She got up off the couch they were sitting on and grabbed three of the oranges from the bowl on the small coffee table in front of them. She put two in one hand and one in the other, and began to juggle. Sonic smiled like a five year old and clapped. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"I don't know why you like this so much. It's just juggling. It's an easy trick to learn." Katie-Su said.

"It's not the juggling in general I like. It's the way you juggle them. It's really cute. Like a cat chasing a ball of yarn." Sonic explained.

"Aw, really? That's sweet." Katie-Su cooed.

Tails then walked in and saw what they were doing. He starred at them weirdly and went to kitchen.

"Hey… guys." Tails said slowly.

"Yeah, hey Tails." Sonic said without looking at him.

"What're you two doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm juggling for him. Don't worry, I don't get it either." Katie-Su clarified.

"So what're you doing here man?" Sonic questioned, finally looking once Katie-Su stopped juggling.

"I live here too. This place isn't just for you and your juggle buddy." Tails joked.

"No I mean weren't you out doing research?" Sonic said. "You finished already?"

"Yeah, I was gone for liked three hours. Didn't you notice?" Tails asked.

"For the record, for two and a half of those hours, he had me juggling." Katie-Su explained as she sat back down. "So anything new about our boys?"

"Not much, just the same stuff. There's got to be more to them, I know it!" Tails said. "I fell like right when I'm about to find something, I'm right back to where I started."

"You'll find something. Until then," Sonic said. "Enjoy yourself. We're in Paris man."

Tails smiled at him and nodded. They all stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

**Later that night**

After a day of entertainment, eating, shopping, and sight seeing, the group was worn out. They were all in Sonic and Tails' room where they were all talking in peace. That was, until Rouge came in with two large paper bags and set them on the coffee table in the center of the room. They all crowed around to see what she bought.

"What's in the bags Miss Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Just call me Rouge sweets. And I think you all will be interested to know, that I bought us all some of the finest drinks in all of Paris." Rouge said as she lifted out several different colored bottles from the bags. Shadow read the labels and was shocked to see what they were.

"Rouge, this is booze!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah, I figured we all deserved something a little special for this occasion." Rouge explained.

"Rouge, I enjoy a good drink as much as the next guy. But only Shadow, Knuckles, and me can legally drink. The rest of you guys can't drink." Sonic said.

"Au contraire, in Paris, the _recommended_ drinking age is sixteen. **(I looked it up. Sorry if it's wrong.) **So Cream and Tails have the option to drink or not, but the rest of us are home free, so drink up!" Rouge exclaimed.

**~Three hours of drinking later~**

Most of the group was pretty much wasted. Tails and Cream stayed sober and enjoyed themselves by watching everyone else be happily drunk. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Katie-Su, and Erin were downright wasted. Shadow drank as much as them, but he knew how to hold his liquor. Amy however, didn't drink as much but was smashed. She stumbled to a chair and sat down. Knuckles was already sitting in the chair next to hers and greeted her happily.

"Heya Amy! Howzit goin'?" He said.

"I'm fine. I've lost the feeling in my face, but I'm good." Amy replied, waving her hands around.

"Well, it's your first party and all, so don't be surprised if you loose the feeling in the tips of your fingers too." He said as he took her hand and poked at her finger nails and she started to giggle loudly. Shadow walked up to them and kneeled next to Amy.

"Amy, I think Rouge is ready to go to her room." He said as he gestured to a passed out bat.

"Oh, okay then. Knuckles, help me take her back. Shadow, always a pleasure to see you and your handsome face." Amy said as they stood up and wobbled over to Rouge's body. Knuckles threw Rouge's body over his shoulder and they walked out of Sonic's flat.

**~Amy and Rouge's room~**

Amy slipped off her shoes and threw her purse onto her bed. She ruffled the back of her head and blinked hard. Trying her best to clear her head.

"Just put her on the bed." She said, pointing to Rouge's bed as she walked into the bathroom to change. He staggered towards the bed with Rouge still on his shoulder and he fell onto the bed right on top of her. The fall woke her up and she was still down right drunk.

"Hey Knuckie." Rouge said gleefully. "I haven't seen you in like forever. C'mon, give me some love." She grabbed Knuckles' by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't stop her. In fact, he encouraged it. They both got comfortable and got deeper into it. Amy came out dressed in her pj's and saw what they were doing.

"Oh! Ew guys! Take this somewhere else!" She yelled. They were deaf to her screams and continued on. She groaned, knowing full well she couldn't go to sleep with them acting like this. She grabbed purple robe and left the room disgusted with them. Now she had to find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

**~Shadow's room and his POV~**

Once the jello shots off of Erin's stomach started, I knew it was my sign to leave. I was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on my door. It was probably Knuckles, to drunk to open it with his key. I was surprised to see who was on my doorstep. It was Amy. She was in a white tank top with purple star patterns, black short shorts, and in a dark purple robe. Most people would find this funny to see her like this, but I personally think she looks beautiful.

"Hey Shadow." She said sleepily. I realized I was still admiring her body shook my head.

"Hey Amy. What're you doing here?" I asked her. She crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"Um… Rouge and Knuckles decided to have a kiss fest in my room. And I can't really go to sleep with their lips smacking, so I was wondering if I could sleep in Knuckles' bed tonight." She said. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow morning, you'll be rid of me. I just need somewhere to sleep." She looked so cute tired.

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever you need." I said as I moved aside so she could get in. She walked in and took off her robe. She fell on the first bed she saw, which was Knuckles' bed. She practically fell asleep right then. I threw the sheets on top of her and made sure she was comfortable. She had a tight grip on the pillow and she started to frown in her sleep. My phone started to vibrate; I taped it and read a text from Tails.

"Hey, the rest have conked out. Can u help us take them 2 bed?" He asked.

I texted back, saying I was on my way up. I took one last look at Amy, and left her.

I took the elevator up stairs to Sonic's room where they were passed out on the furniture and on the ground. Tails was already dragging Sonic to bed while Cream was trying to pick up Erin. I picked her up for her and carried her out the door. This was possibly the most degrading thing that can happen to them. Especially since Erin wasn't wearing a shirt. This definitely wasn't planned for them.

**~Shadow' Room~**

**~Normal POV~**

Amy's once peaceful slumber had turned into nightmares. She twisted and turned as the demons in her head began to devour her. Her eyes flashed open. She sat up and looked out the window. Slowly, she walked towards the window and opened it. The cold night's air hit her and blew her hair back. She turned around and walked out of Shadow's room. She found the stairwell and began to walk up flight after flight of stairs. Two young wolves passed by her and whistled and howled at her. If she were in a normal state of mind, she would've beaten them both to death. But that's the thing. She wasn't acting like her. In simple terms, she wasn't in a logical state of mind. As if someone else was in complete control of her. Finally, she reached the roof of the building and opened the door slowly.

**~Shadow's POV~**

Finally, we got Silver to bed. Twenty minutes seemed like forever. I began to walk Cream and Tails back to their rooms. As we walked into the elevator, a pair of wolves walked in with us. They began to talk obnoxiously loud in French. Which I could speak fluently in, so I knew what they were saying. They were talking about a girl they saw walking up some stairs. Saying she was the most beautiful pink hedgehog they've ever seen. They couldn't possibly be talking about whom I think they're talking about. Then one of them wondered why she was going to the roof so late at night all by herself. I couldn't help myself. I asked them what the girl looked like in French, while Tails and Cream looked at me baffled. One of them gave me a perfect description of Amy. The elevator dinged, saying it reached our floor. As soon as it opened, I ran like a blur out of the elevator and to the stairwell. Why was she on the roof? What could she possibly be doing up there?

I reached the roof looked all around. Then there, on the railings of the roof, stood Amy. She was perfectly balanced on the railings, looking down on the world below her. As terrifying as this was, she looked like an angel. I snapped out of my trance and called out her name. She turned around and looked at me. I saw something in her eyes: A look of longing and love. She gave me a small and turned fully around, still balanced on the railings. She held out her hands, offering them to me. I walked slowly to her, and when I was close enough, she bent down slightly, placed both her hands on either side of my face and pressed her nose lightly into mine. Shivers went down my spine just by her touch and smile.

"My love," She said dreamily. "You came back for me. I've missed you."

I had no idea what she meant by that, but she seemed to know. Her eyes closed, and just ever so lightly her lips caressed mine. Then she let go. She began to fall backwards, off the railings. I realized what was happening, and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into my body. We collapsed against the ground, with her on top of me. I quickly sat up and made her face look at mine. I shook her, trying to wake her up. After saying her name enough times, she opened her eyes and began to cry. She held on to the hand I had pressed against her cheek and sobbed into it.

"Marcus, why didn't you love me?" she asked me. I looked at her, surprised. Why did she say 'his' name? I didn't get a chance to ask, because she passed out again. I decided to let her rest. But, I wasn't just going to end this here. I need to know what's happening to her. Why did she call me Marcus?

**Yeah, that's where I'll end it for now. Leave a bit of unanswered questions floating in the air. Hope this was good. Please leave me some good reviews. It's always appreciated. See you guys next time. Bye!**


	7. Would You Like Some Crazy With That?

**Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews. Means a lot to me. Here's another go at this story.**

**Amy POV:**

I woke up with a crick in my neck and a pounding headache. I turned the clock to face me and it read 8:11 AM. Then I noticed I wasn't in my room and Shadow was sleeping on a chair across from my bed. Why would he do that when his bed was probably usable? Then I vaguely remembered I asked to stay in his place for the night. Maybe I fell asleep in his bed. Then I noticed I was wearing a black shirt that didn't belong to me over my pajamas. I smelled it, and it was fantastic. Like pine cones and cinnamon sticks. It was strong enough to make all the pain go away for a moment. If it was Shadow's, I wouldn't be surprised. I got up to take a shower. I needed to wash last night's events off of me.

After about a half an hour or so, I came out in black short skirt, flat black leather boots, a white long sleeve blouse, and a black headband. I walked into the small kitchen where Shadow was making coffee. I gave him a small smile as he just stared at me. As I walked over to the coffee pot, I ran my fingers through my wet quills to make sure they weren't too messy. Drinking this fine liquid that destroys my organs made me feel loads better. Shadow looked like he kept trying to say something but changed his mind at the last second. He did that like five times.

"Is something on your mind Shadow?" I asked.

"Uh, not really. But um…" He said unsure. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, sort of. We drank a lot, Knuckles and Rouge occupied my room, I came here to crash, and then I fell asleep. That's it. What, did something else happen?" I finalized.

"Yeah!" He said rather loudly. "You don't remember?"

"What happened Shadow?" I asked uneasily.

"You walked out of this room, went up to the roof, and nearly jumped off." He bellowed.

"What? That didn't happen." I said chuckling nervously.

"Yes it did. I ran up there and saw you standing on the railings. You said some stuff and just fell backwards. I caught you and after that, you just started to cry and passed out. How can you not remember?"

"That… didn't happen. How could that have happened? Did I say anything?"

"Yeah, um… when I walked up to you on the railing, you said you missed me and you were glad I came back for you and…"

"And what Shadow?"

"When you were crying, you asked me why I didn't love you. And you called me Marcus."

I wasn't really sure what to do with that. My head felt very confused. Why would I do this? Shadow wouldn't lie about something like this. This is serious. I put my hand on my stomach as my organs felt like they were twisting around. What was I suppose to say to this? That he was crazy, I was drunk, I was sleep walking? What should I do now?

"I… I have to go." I said as I walked out. "I need to clear my head."

I was walking down the streets, trying to piece everything together. This didn't feel right, something was going on. I need to know what's happening to me. Vivid dreams, illusions, and now sleep walking. What is happening to me?

"_It's what happened before." _A voice said. I looked around to see who said that to me. Nobody seemed to say it since everyone was walking really fast.

"Pardon?" I asked out loud.

"_No need to say things out loud. I can hear everything your thinking." _The voice said again.

"Um… who are you?" I thought to myself.

"_A friend, but you may call me Darcy. And I know you're Amy." _She said.

"How do you know who I am?" I thought back.

"_I've been in your head for a long time. I've been apart of you." _Darcy said.

"What do you mean? Why are you in my head?"

"_Like I said, I'm apart of you. A slice of your mind that is here to help you."_

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"_I'm in your head, I can tell you're lying."_

"Fine! I feel like I'm losing my mind! Things are happening to me, I can't explain them, and I nearly killed myself."

"_I know who's doing it to you. There's another in your head, and she's trying to kill you."_

"What? Why?"

"_She wants to take over your body. To cause the world destruction once she does. Luckily, she is weak and can't do much. I'm surprised she was able to maintain her form as long as she did last night."_

"Why did she say she loved Shadow?"

"_To confuse him. He wouldn't hurt her if he thinks she's innocent as a flower. But she is nothing but evil. She'll trick and lie to get what she wants."_

"What am I suppose to do?"

"_There is nothing you can do. But I'll do all that I can to sustain her. In the mean time, you can't say anything to your friends. They won't understand me. I must go. I'll come back when I can."_

"Darcy wait! I still have questions." No one answered. Things were getting too crazy for me. I've walked enough. Time to go back.

I walked into my room where Rouge was applying her make up. I grabbed a muffin and began to gnaw at it.

"So how was your night?" I asked.

"Interesting. But you know. After the party, I went to sleep." She lied.

"I know what happened. I was there." I told her.

"You were? Man, I was hoping to keep it on the down low." She confessed.

"Well no need. We all know you two would hook up sooner or later." I said.

"It's not like we went all the way. It was just innocent kissing." She lied again.

"I was there! Again you don't need to lie. You probably didn't do the nasty, but you guys were anything but innocent." I yelled. "You guys were so bad I had to crash in Shadow's room to get away from all the drunk love."

"Shadow's room huh. Did something happen there?" Rouge asked suggesting.

"No. Unlike you, I can control my self around men. I asked if I could sleep in his room and he said yes. I went to bed and that was the end of that." I said almost truthfully.

"Aw, your no fun." She complained. I scoffed at her.

I looked at the time and it was only 9:48 AM. A lot had happen this morning in so little time. Shadow said I tried to kill myself. I have two people living in my head and one of them wants to take over the world. And now I probably had to clean off my sheets. Today was too much for me. Hopefully, this is all the crazy I'll get for today.

**This is faster than what I normally do. But I thought of it the other day and just typed it up. Hope it was good. By the by, Darcy is a girl. Please leave a good review.**


End file.
